All Was Well
by satireatdusk
Summary: Picking up where DH left off, nineteen years since the downfall of the Dark Lord, Albus is in his first year at Hogwarts with new mysteries that plague the battle-scarred halls. Friends and family must also now face life after Voldemort.
1. Not Slytherin

Albus Severus Potter took one last glance out the side window as his father fingered the scar on his forehead during his goodbyes, the boy smiling at his parents and giving them one final wave to last until the Christmas holiday. Within moments, his parents were out of sight with King's Cross moving further into the distance, white clouds of steam billowing from the smoke stack, the engine propelling the gleaming red and black Hogwarts Express forward.

"Come on," came a voice behind him, Rose gesturing down the train toward a relatively empty compartment, eager to avoid her ever-bossy older cousin. Molly, it seemed, had become as much the image of Percy as Rose had become a perfect splice, in both mind and body, of both her parents. "I wonder when they come with the trolley…I'm starved!" she exclaimed, having inherited Ron's stomach, the girl opening the door to the train car and letting herself inside.

"There's something new." Rose turned to see the all too familiar face of her cousin Fred staring right back at her. Despite the lack of orange hair that would typically give away the Weasley relation, taking more from the Johnson side of the family in appearance, his features showed very little variation from his father's and, therefore, his namesake's. The same mischievous smile curved on his lips as he stood in the car doorway and added a, "Here, try one of these. Dad-"

"No," the girl said immediately, not willing to try anything her cousin handed to her, knowing full well the problems any treats offered by Fred Weasley would cause. She'd learned her lesson the last Christmas when a truffle made her earlobes drag the floor, and watched on Hugo's previous birthday when the caramel created pimples that talked to him, and forget about the Easter before that. No, lesson learned.

Fred just shrugged at the response, going back to peddling the various Weasley treats up and down the train cars, ever his father's son. Albus shook his head as he watched their older cousin continue making his passed uncle proud, the younger boy pushing his way into the car Rose had entered, taking a seat.

"You think my dad would disown me if I got in Slytherin?" asked Rose, apparently still disturbed by the idea of bearing emerald and silver for the next seven years, the thought nearly turning her own skin green. She had entertained the idea of Ravenclaw, though she would be lying to herself if she didn't truly want to reside in Gryffindor with the majority of her family and friends.

"Doubt it, though Dad said you can choose if you want to. Well, not really, but he said the Sorting Hat, uh, considers your opinion or…something," articulated Albus, trying to remember what his father said about the subject. Not that they had much time to debate on the subject as the only other occupant of the train car raised his face above the book he was reading, sending a steely look toward the cousins.

"There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. Better there than some of the others…" came the previously ignored third person in their compartment, Scorpius' eyes giving him a haughty appearance, his face looking only mildly interested and largely casual at the presence of his neighbors. "My family has been in Slytherin for years. I might throw myself out of a window if I got into Hufflepuff, though."

"Oh, would you?" returned Rose in her own proud tone, sending the boy a look of her own, though a slight smirk formed on her lips at the triumph of her retort. "I'll have you know, some of the greatest wizards and witches come from Hufflepuff," she added in a sharp voice, surely thinking of Hannah Abbott, Cedric Diggory, and Nymphadora Tonks, among others. The silver-blond boy stared daggers at her for a moment, creating a thick tension in the air. On their rare prior meetings throughout their lives, Scorpius proved to be nothing more of a nuisance, though the lack of parental eyes watching their children and their poorly practiced jinxes might create more than a mere annoyance in coming months. For the most part, however, Scorpius tended to leave them well enough alone.

Seeing the threat rising in the air, Albus cleared his throat and, in an effort to relieve the tension, asked, "So, which class are you most looking forward to?" The other two looked at him, Rose with more of a quiet amusement, Scorpius taking the annoyed approach with a casual eye-roll. The first of many, he was sure, as the Hogwarts Express pushed through the English countryside to the Scottish Highlands.

The first years filed out of the train with the all too familiar apprehension of what awaited them once through the castle doors. James sent his brother a smirk, letting out a few hisses to get a rise out of the boy as Molly shook her head and helped usher others into the carriages, flashing her prefect badge in an effort to warrant more respect, very much her father's daughter. Albus shook his head, returning a look toward his brother as the older boy disappeared toward the thestral-driven carriages. Before he could dwell on James' actions, however, Hagrid appeared, filling Albus with a sweet sense of familiarity and security.

"Hiya, Hagrid," he said, rather pleased to see the half-giant standing before him after the many years of visits during Christmas and summer holidays. Albus looked around and noticed many of the other students gaping up at his parents' old friend, though he supposed he couldn't blame them. It wasn't every day one came across someone the size of Hagrid, his hands alone the size of dustbin lids, his legs the size of small tree trunks.

"'Lo, there," came Hagrid, smiling down at the child before he cleared his throat and addressed the whole lot of anxious first-years. "Righ', then. This was to the boats! First years, follow me," he called, waving them forward with his massive hand, beckoning them toward the lake where numerous small boats awaited their arrival. Albus could hear the hooting of owls and thought happily about his new snowy owl his parents bought for him in Diagon Alley. The distant meow of a cat nearly caused the boy to laugh outright, realizing Crookshanks would surely still be alive come Christmas just to torment Ron with its continued existence.

Albus and Rose took a seat, immediately allowing their eyes to take in the full view of Hogwarts from the serene lake, the fires in the torches and the lights in the windows creating a glow about the place. Having long been told of the battle the school had seen several years before their births, the children looked for signs of battle scars that the castle had earned the night that took scores of lives, including that of their uncle.

There was a hungry curiosity and a sad reality that came as they moved closer to the place where so many had lost their lives. A mixed warmth seemed to rise up in Albus at the knowledge that it had been that very night his own father had defeated the most feared dark wizard of their, and possibly any, time. It had been his father, with the aid of his mother, aunts, uncles, grandparents, and friends, that allowed him and his generation to live in peace, to be able to practice magic within Hogwarts without fearing the outside world it shielded them from.

Movement in the water seemed to shake him of his reverie, his boat rocking slightly in the cool, dark waters of the lake. Glancing toward Rose, it seemed the girl had the same sort of thoughts racing through her mind that Albus had currently playing in his own, though he recognized the tense concentration in her features as she internally went through her knowledge of the lake from _Hogwarts: A History_. He had been told a monster lived in the depths of Hogwarts Lake, and though his father tried to stem any fear by explaining his own hour spent searching the waters during the Triwizard Tournament, his brother's announcement was ringing in his ears. He could just picture some over-sized fish with fangs shooting from the water, devouring him before he even had the chance to set foot in the enchanted castle, before he was able to find out, once and for all, whether he was to be in Gryffindor or Slytherin.

A large, tentacled arm rose out of the water and a scream in the distance could be heard, letting out a panicked, "It's the kraken!" followed by fellow travelers' own yells of terror. Albus could feel his heart beat wildly beneath his chest, searching ahead of him for any sign of help. His eyes caught a glimpse of Hagrid who was up at the front, trying to calm the frantic first-years, going so far as to stand in the boat he was in to get their attention. The fact that the boat held Hagrid's weight at all had proven to be a surprise to most, including, he was slightly ashamed to admit, Albus himself. However, as the man stood to ease the crowd of its new-found fear, Albus saw how Hagrid's presence in the boat seemed to be a very tense balancing act and, at the uneven stance and added pressure, the boat gave way and the part-giant toppled overboard.

Screams rang out around him and Albus searched the water for his old friend, wondering how well a half-giant man could take on an actual-giant squid. He didn't have long to ponder this thought, though, as Hagrid could be seen rising out of the water gently with the aid of the beast's arm wrapped around his abnormally large waist. "Ruddy first-years, hollerin' their heads off," he could hear the sopping wet man mutter, seemingly to the creature who had a grip on him as it slowly carryied him the rest of the way to shore.

Albus heard Rose beside him breathe a sigh of relief and get a rather perturbed look on her face. "Honestly," she started, looking at the distressed students around her, "Don't they read? The thing's harmless." Her cousin watched her for a moment, wanting to mention how she too had reacted though deciding against it. She was far too much like her mother when corrected or contradicted, and he could think of a number of things he'd prefer to endure before Rose's disapproving looks or lectures.

As the boats docked, Albus was relieved to see Hagrid's features had returned to their normal good-natured, unbothered state, his hair more silver and his face more wrinkled than in his father's day, though no less friendly. He turned and could swear he saw the giant squid waving before diving back under the water. Shaking off the thought as they were led into the large front door of Hogwarts, he waited impatiently with the others in front of the doors to the Great Hall prior to sorting. His heart beating, Harry's words in his head regarding the ability to, in some sense, choose your House, Albus still kept his fingers crossed that the hat would shout "Gryffindor" to the wild applause of friends and family.

His daydream was pushed temporarily out of his mind as a voice from below broke the awe-struck students from their thoughts. Albus looked down and smiled slightly to himself in slight recognition as the small stature of Professor Flitwick could be seen in front of the mass of students. "Excuse me, everyone. Attention!" the man called out above the first-years, the mutterings behind Albus soon silencing as they all strained to catch every word.

"In a few moments you'll pass through these doors and join your classmates! But, a few words before you do. First, as some of you well know, the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin. You'll walk, orderly please, to the front of the Great Hall and be sorted into one of the four Houses- Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Slytherin. Once you are sorted, do not hesitate to take a seat with your fellow housemates. Your house will be like your family while here at Hogwarts. You will share living quarters, common areas, classes, and even a quidditch team with them. In addition, positive actions will earn points toward your House, while negative will have them taken away. The House with the most points at the end of the year will earn the coveted House Cup. Now, are there any questions?" Flitwick finished, his high voice sounding both firm and friendly.

With no arms in the air or voices raising in concern, Flitwick gave a quick nod and the doors to the Great Hall opened, the rest of the school already seated, staring at the newcomers. Albus felt a strong sense of insecurity with all eyes on him, a pink tinge finding its way to his ears as he caught sight of his brother, beaming excitedly. Rose was beside him, muttering things to herself and he thought better of breaking her own one-way conversation. Whatever it took to keep calm, he'd allow her to do it.

They all stood there, even Scorpius had an anxious look painted on his face as Flitwick brought the ancient Sorting Hat forward and sat it on the stool, silence taking over the Great Hall for a moment before the hat sprang to life. The first-years looked curious, particularly the mesmerized muggle-borns, the rest of the student body waiting silently before the hat broke the quiet with its usual moment of verse prior to the Sorting.

_Oh, I may be old and tattered,_

_A tad out of fashion, too._

_Though I doubt another hat_

_Can do quite what I can do. _

_So you may keep your sporty caps, _

_Your fedora and bonnet as well. _

_For I can tell without a doubt_

_In which of our Houses you shall dwell. _

_An uncommon gift, I do possess,_

_And I hold it with great pride. _

_Just slip me on and I can see_

_In which House you should reside. _

_Will you be in Gryffindor, _

_Where live the brave and true?_

_If you've got nerve and chivalry_

_Then the lion may be for you. _

_Or, how about dear Hufflepuff,_

_Where the most hardworking dwell?_

_If you are patient, just, and loyal_

_Then the badger suits you well. _

_You might belong to Ravenclaw,_

_Which likes skill and wit the best. _

_If you've an eager, clever mind,_

_Then it's the raven above the rest._

_Last, but not least, in Slytherin_

_Acceptance you will find. _

_If you prove quick and cunning, _

_You may be the serpent kind. _

_So put me on, let me take a guess, _

_(Though guessing's hardly what I do). _

_For, I can see inside your head_

_Which House is right for you. _

Thunderous applause rang out through the Great Hall, Fred letting out an energetic whistle, his sister Roxanne shaking her head but laughing nonetheless. After a few moments, McGonagall waved her hands a bit, with a slight smile on her face, indicating quiet as Flitwick unrolled the parchment with various names on it and began the Sorting Ceremony.

As the names were called (Adonis, Bacchus, Bishop…), Albus's eyes went from the Sorting Hat, calling out the various Houses, to the table where all the professors sat and applauded each student upon the announcement of their new home. While some sat there, largely unfamiliar, he couldn't seem to suppress a smile at the recognition of others. Hagrid had taken a seat at his usual place with his fellow professors, Professor and Headmistress McGonagall now sat in the middle with Flitwick calling first-years to the front as the Deputy Headmaster. Catching sight of his "uncles" (one by blood, one by deep friendship), the boy barely kept himself from waving wildly at the Herbology professor, Neville Longbottom, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Bill Weasley.

Finally, his own name was called and fear gripped him like an icy hand over his still thudding heart. What if he was in Slytherin? He supposed he could live with it, but the stories James had relayed about the dungeons did nothing to quell his apprehension as he made his way to the stool and took a seat, closing his eyes for a moment, waiting…

"Ah!" came the Sorting Hat in his ear, causing him to jump somewhat, the boy hoping no one caught this, though the hat didn't seem to notice. "Potter…Let's see here…Brave, yes, brains, hardworking too. Difficult, sir, like your father…"

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin," the boy caught himself saying, his eyes closed as he willed the hat to consider his opinion and keep him far from those sickening green dungeons. He'd gladly take Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, so long as he didn't have to slink around the Slytherin common room for the next seven years.

"Not Slytherin? So like your father. You've got the brains for Slytherin, yes, ambitious, sure, but not quite Slytherin material, are you my boy? No, I'd have to say…GRYFFINDOR!" No sooner had the name rung out that an explosion happened at the Gryffindor table, James mouthing a, "Told you!" over the crowd.

Albus, glowing at this point, seemed not to give much thought to his brother and his earlier teasing as he bounded to the table, welcomed with pats on the back from friends and strangers alike. A warmth filled his stomach as he watched the professors at the table clapping for him as well, Neville sending him an encouraging nod and Bill beaming brightly at his young nephew. It was as if he had gulped down an entire bottle of butterbeer, and, though ravenous for the feast to begin, he waited for Rose's turn.

He could see her, still muttering to herself, and in his current elated state (and the fact he was partially hidden from her view) he let out a laugh, though kept his toes crossed with small bit of nerves still in his stomach for his cousin. He seemed to be cursing her last name and its place in the alphabet about as much as she was by the time Flitwick called, "Weasley, Rose!" the girl quickly making her way to the stool as if it was both a reprieve and an execution. It took a moment…two moments…three…

"GRYFFINDOR!" it called to another round of applause. The tension he didn't realize he had seemed to let go all at once as she ran toward the table, her smile showing her bright white teeth she had inherited from her mother and her dentist grandparents. The hard part was over, at least for now, and after a few words from the headmistress, the tables filled with any sort of food anyone may want. Albus and Rose took one look at each other, smiled, and dug in as if they had inherited some Lupin gene, though they figured it had to be the Weasley side of them as they tore into their dinners.

Tomorrow new challenges would take place, but today all that was left was stuffing themselves silly with pastries and pies before lazily making their way up to bed where their things were already laid out for them by the kindness of the house elves. Hermione had reminded them to leave a note of thanks, which they tiredly did before saying their goodbyes and departing to their individual dormitories. Tomorrow was another day, and Albus couldn't imagine what it would have in store.


	2. Teddy

**Author's Note:** Forgot one of these last time. First, I do not own nor have I ever claimed to own Harry Potter and all that comes with it. Rest assured, all of it still belongs to JK Rowling. Also, feel free to review. They let me know whether or not the story should keep being updated. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Christmas. I promise. It's not so far off, right?" came the young man's voice, smiling down at his girlfriend as she prepared to depart for her final year at Hogwarts. He tucked a silver-blond strand of hair behind her ears, kissing the bridge of her nose where light freckles were barely noticeable. "Besides, I'll write."

"You better…" Victoire returned to Teddy, sending him a look that plainly stated, if he didn't, he would hear about it. Oh, would he hear about it.

Shaking his head, laughing at her return, Teddy moved to kiss her properly on the mouth, only to hear a small voice not far away let out a surprised, "You're _snogging_?! You two?! You're actually snogging?!"

Teddy couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned to face his godfather's oldest son, the twelve-year-old giving him and his cousin a stunned look. After a moment, however, surprise transformed into utter glee, the child's face lighting up considerably as he let out an amused, "This is perfect! Wait 'til I tell everyone!"

The older boy rolled his eyes and transformed his naturally brown hair to a bright red, matching the color flushing his cheeks as he let out an embarrassed, "Bugger off, you."

"Oh, come off it! What are you doing?" James asked, apparently completely unbothered by the fact he just ruined one of the last precious moments Teddy had with his girlfriend and their budding relationship.

Sighing, his hair returning to the same chestnut brown it had been previously, he replied with a simple, "I came to see Victoire off, alright? Now, would you go away? You should be worrying more about yourself than us at the moment." Despite the slight irritation at the interruption, his tone was light, his voice carrying the same kind nature both his parents' possessed.

As James ran off, surely to tell the rest of the family his findings, Teddy turned back to Victoire and gave her the best smile he could. Well, the best he could considering this was the first year they'd be separated since his first year at Hogwarts, when romantic ideas were far from his mind. He noticed her siblings boarding the train, both of them waving their goodbyes to their parents a few yards away and sending him a discreet wave so as not to create such a scene as James had. He nodded at them in return, barely breaking his gaze from the oldest Weasley child and her bright blue eyes.

"I better be off," she said after a long while, noticing the platform emptying of anyone school-aged and the Hogwarts Express gearing up for its departure for the long ride ahead. "Keep me up to date on your training, alright? And work on that stealth! I swear, half the time I don't know if you're clumsy or just brilliant at finding things to run into."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind next time I'm tangled on the floor because of an ill-placed bookshelf," he retorted, kissing her on the cheek. "Don't worry; you'll be the first to know…Well, except for Harry. He'll be the one watching me make a fool of myself. I'm sure he'll give you loads of stories to look forward to during Christmas."

"Oh, I'm sure," Victoire replied, giving him a coy look before boarding the train, finding a window to wave him goodbye as it began to move from the platform at King's Cross. Within a matter of moments, the Hogwarts Express left the station, turning a corner out of sight, leaving Teddy still waving at the traces of steam it left behind.

As he took a deep breath, both praising and cursing romance in any sense, a hand clapped his shoulder and he turned to smile at the offending person. "Heya, Harry," he said, his eyes finally torn from the sight of the long-gone train. "I take it James told you the news."

"He told everybody the news," Harry said with a light chuckle, though his voice sounded slightly heavy with the unavoidable sadness of his two oldest now gone to school. There was still Lily, though Teddy knew in a matter of years she too would be whisked away to the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, leaving her proud but saddened parents behind.

"Figured as much. I'm not going to have another awkward talk are we? I think I had enough when Arthur went so far as to plug-"

"No," came Harry quickly, shaking his head. "Just…no. One talk was enough, particularly one involving muggle lamps and dolls. You alright for dinner at our house?" he finished, sure the boy was in need of some friendly company after Victoire's difficult departure.

"Sure thing," the younger man replied as he stepped back to the muggle-laden area of King's Cross, a strange feeling rushing over him at the realization that, for the first time in eight years, he wasn't speeding toward Hogwarts but simply returning home. Though he was put off by the new leap into long-distance relationship with his girlfriend, he was also comforted by what he had in store for him. No books, detentions, curfews (whatever his gran might think…), O.W.L.s, or N.E.W.T.s. No, those were now a thing of the past and he was all too happy to let someone else tolerate them another year while he moved on to bigger things.

Prior to dinner, Teddy made the trip back home, having opted to, for the time being, stay in his old room to provide more company to his aging grandmother. He knew the woman would grow lonely during his years at Hogwarts, despite her number of friends, and the least he could do was spend a bit more time with her until he got his own life settled. The life of a training Auror was sure to be unstable enough without putting his home life on its head and trying to settle somewhere new. For now, Grandma Andromeda could help mend his wounds and hound him about the lateness of the hours he kept, which was sure to be a comfort to them both.

"Gran?" he called out upon entering the house, which was tidier than The Burrow and considerably less vertical, but no less cozy. "I'm home," he added, sending a smile to the hooting owl in the corner who greeted him warmly at his arrival.

"Hi to you too, Edmund," he laughed, moving to the cage and opening the door and petting the side of the Northern White-faced Owl's face. He had been a gift from Luna on his sixteenth birthday, fresh from one of her trips to Africa, and the two had developed an inseparable bond since. She had told him in a letter that, with the little mustache and ruffled feathers, he looked like his father. Of course, when the owl would screech reproachfully at any of Teddy's wrong-doings, the boy began to wonder just how true the statement was.

As the bird let out another hoot of approval, nibbling affectionately at his index finger, Andromeda swooped into the room and smiled brightly at her grandson. "How did it go?" she asked as he gently closed the cage door and walked over to her, the woman soon grabbing his face and kissing his cheek.

"Well enough," he shrugged, thinking back to Victoire, now far from London and moving still further away from him. "Christmas, right? There's Christmas."

"Exactly," she told him, giving him a supportive wink, her black hair now streaked with silver, still looking so like Bellatrix. That is, how Bellatrix would have looked if she were still kicking and hadn't gotten rotten along the way. His grandmother's resemblance to the dead great-aunt that killed his mother mattered little to him now, though he still wondered from time to time how two sisters could be so different.

Teddy had made the mistake once, years ago in one of his childish temper-tantrums, to throw out exactly how similar Andromeda was to Bellatrix. He still remembered, feeling ashamed whenever he looked back at that dreadful day, how his grandmother's face had gone from irritated to distraught, her dark eyes filling with tears. It had started as a silly argument that he couldn't even recall now, but that look still burned in his mind after he had said she was just like that horrible woman, all because she had snapped at him. And, rightly so, he was sure.

It was at that very moment the weight of the Battle of Hogwarts hit him, eight years old with a heavy heart and his mind slipping from anger to utter sadness. He had called his grandmother, the only blood relative he had left, the name of the woman that had ripped apart his family years before. She had killed his mother, killed his great-uncle, and had a hand in the deaths of his father, grandfather, and dozens of others. His hair had gone from red to a mousy-brown, his eyes turning to a sad gray as he lowered his defenses and tried to apologize. They had come to an understanding, then, and he remembered now as he looked into her beaming eyes how grateful he was for her continued love and support. Through everything, through all her hardships, she had raised him (with the help of the Weasleys and Potters, of course), better than he could have ever asked for.

Shaking off these memories, Teddy took a deep breath and asked, "Do you mind if I go to dinner at the Potters' tonight? I won't be long, I promise."

Andromeda couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at this. Nineteen years old and he still asked permission. Well, she supposed she should be thankful for this, as she knew many young men who would have long since given up such polite gestures. "Of course not," she assured him. "Besides, I'm sure he's got so much to tell you before you fully begin your training. An Auror! Oh, Teddy, I'm so proud!"

He laughed a bit as she said this for what seemed to be the thousandth time since he'd been accepted into the program at the start of summer, particularly when Harry had taken it upon himself to take the young wizard under his wing and train him as his own apprentice. After all, the man had helped revolutionize the Auror Office as the wizarding world had known it and now headed the whole operation, Ron Weasley at his side.

After some tea and a bit of hounding about how little he had eaten, Teddy retired to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed, taking a look around. It looked lived in, comfortable, with posters of the Weird Sisters still plastered on the walls. The room had been his mother's before his, and he hadn't the heart to take down any of her possessions. Instead, he opted to keep them as a slight homage to the woman that had died trying to give him a better life and figured it was a way to know her better. He did, however, add framed pictures around the room, hanging on walls and on his dresser and desk, of his friends and family. Despite the losses he had early in life, Teddy liked to be reminded of who he did still have around him, and those who had fought to protect him so he could live happy, content, and safe.

Looking over at the large framed photograph on his nightstand, he shifted so he was on his side facing it and gave a little smile. "Hi Mum, Dad," he said after a brief hesitation, their own smiles mirroring his, waving at him. "Said goodbye to Victoire today. Her last year, you know. Tomorrow I begin training, too. I'm a bit nervous, to tell you the truth, but Harry said I'll do alright. Still can't stop tripping over myself but he figures if you did alright, Mum, then I should be fine. It's Albus and Rose's first year at Hogwarts, as well. Bet they were nervous, but I didn't really get to see them. James spotted us, though. Snogging, can you believe it? Was a bit embarrassed when he went off to tell everyone, to be honest, but I figured it had to get out at some point. Still, when I pictured them finding out, I kind of pictured it a bit different than a twelve-year-old rushing to tattle."

Andromeda could hear the one-way conversation in the next room, as she had for years. He had chatted with his parents' photographs practically since he could talk, and she figured it was a way to have some relationship with his parents, even if they were long since gone. She couldn't blame the boy. While she knew he had plenty of family and was showered with love from numerous people, there was no real substitute for a person's parents. And, if talking to photographs helped him feel more normal, then she would let him without interruption. She knew he didn't suffer from delusions, he didn't believe he was really talking to them and showed no signs of believing they were talking back, but it gave him some connection to the parents he barely knew. The stories he heard from others, recited over and over to his delight, enabled him to know them better, and he figured this was just returning the favor.

So, while she was going to knock on the door, surely to remind him to dress appropriately instead of dashing out the last minute looking a bit of a mess, she just let him be. He had time, and this was one thing she never felt right interrupting. She thought of how much he had grown since her daughter and son-in-law's passing and the man he had become in their absence. They would be proud, she was sure.

He naturally had his father's hair and his mother's eyes, typically only choosing to change them for kicks or involuntarily during a particular heightened emotion. She had teased him several times that he wore his heart on his head, his hair giving away everything from how he was feeling to whether or not he was lying (something she strongly came to value as he hit the awkward preteen ages). His father would have been happy to know that the lycanthropy had not been passed down, though a taste for raw meat was shared between him and Bill to the disgust of the rest of the family. She laughed silently to herself as she mused how he also seemed to scratch behind his ears like a puppy, or cock his head to the side when confused.

She heard his voice die down after a while and listened as he began moving about the room, the rustling of clothes could be heard vaguely. Sure he was getting ready for the casual night ahead, she just sighed and decided to leave him alone for the night. He was an adult now, and while she still hoped he would come to her for answers and confide certain little secrets to her, she figured she ought to let him live his life without nagging him about the state of his room or the colors he would sometimes change his hair to. Putting a gentle hand to the door, she smiled a bittersweet smile before moving to her own room. He was his own man, a good one at that, and was enabled to be so because of her daughter's sacrifice. Dora would have been so proud.


End file.
